First Love of the Century
by hirasawa.ryuzaki
Summary: Firts love...it sounds so interesting yet amazing...the warm feeling inside of your chest...i wonder how does it fell like...(This is my first ever story...so umm Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

_One day,a girl look out from her window in her room she always wished that she could see a ghost right in front of name is Hatsune Miku,she is a kind girl and has a lot of has green hair and forest green eyes with her teal hair tied as pigtails she is beautiful in any her birthday she wish she could she a real ghost an ancient her wish came true...it started at night..._

Miku was sleeping soundly on her bed until she heard a tap..."_tap..tap..tap"_..she thought it was her little brother Hatsune Mikuo but when she look at her clock it was passed his bed time so she thought it was just her imagine she heard the tap again..again..and was furious so she stand up from her bed and walk towards the tapping sound she heard it was at her window so she took a look at she wanted to opened the window but her inside was telling her not too but she didn't listen,so when she opened the window she could feel a gust of wind came into her room her hair was there was nothing in front of her so she closed the window and turn back to back to she heard the tapping sound could feel someone behind and so she turn back slowly...and she saw...a blonde boy around her age his cerulean blue eyes piercing through her forest green was floating like as if he was flying and he step on her bedroom said "Hello there"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

She was frozen at the sudden introduction...well not the full one but..he looks so handsome that Miku began to blush a little."Why are you here?"he look at her with his cold eyes and said "why...can't i be here?" she look at him "who are you?" out of curiosity she said that...he smirk at her question and said "its so rude of me..my name is Kagamine Len...and perhaps yours?" she cross her arms and said "my name is Hatsune Miku"

He smiled at her "well...nice to meet you Miss Hatsune" silence filled the room "why are you here?" she said and she felt his finger placing on her lips gently and whipered to her ear "its a secret...Hatsune", Miku blushed at his hot breath surrounding her..."tell me" he looked at her and said "i told you its a secret...well i can tell you this one thing"...out of curiosity "what is it?!" she heard a laugh a soft one..."its also a secret.."...she pouted "i'll do anything so tell me" she raised her voice a little.

"Anything..."she nooded "yes anything"..."then..."she felt his hand placing it on her waist as he pulled her to him and said.."a kiss can solve anything" Miku blush at the sudden whisper before she could reply she felt something warm on her lips...as they he parted his lips Miku blushed and she heard a giggled..."say what Hatsune i have to go but i'll be back..." he climbs out of the window and jumps.

Miku quickly look out...but he dissapeard, she touch her lips and kept thinking that she was just being kissed just know! She felt something in her chest...someting warm and fuzzy...she whispered to herself and said..."is this feeling love...?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hi guys this is Hirasawa and hope you like this chapter two of First Love of the Century...hopefully i can finish it

Wish me Good Luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Miku woke up to get ready to go to the market to buy some stuff for her mother."Miku here's the list for you to buy things in the market" she walked towards the kitchen and took the list "okay mum i'll be back in a sec" her mother giggled at her "don't play, now go and get the stuff or you won't be eating leeks tonight..." Miku shot a glare at her "i'll do anything for leeks!" she slamed the door and mother laugh.

Everyone knows Miku, she was the most angelic girl in her turquoised hair and eyes,its unusual to have the adored her."Want leeks Miku?" the old woman asked and she answered "yes please!".After that Miku finished buying all the ingredients that her mum wrote on the list.

As she was walking back she was humming her favourite on her way home she heard a familliar voice calling her "Hello again Hatsune" she looked behind abd found the boy who kissed her yesterday.

"Kagamine" she point a finger at him "looks like you remember me" she blushed and said "of course you kissed me yesterday" he giggled and he went nearer to her.

"I want to ask you something" he placed a finger on her lips and sais "we'll talk tonight" and he walked away leaving the very red face Miku.


End file.
